The Beginning
The Beginning is the 4th Episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired August 28th 2011. Characters Project Freelancer *Agent Ohio *Agent Alaska *Agent Alabama Spartan-III *John Holmes *Cathrine Halsey (TFF) Other *Jack Swanson Plot The Episode begins with Alabama Ohio and Alaska with 297 soldiers surronding them. Alabama begins a pep talk about how they should attempt to bring down the UNSC which all soldiers agree to. Alabama then turns to Alaska and Ohio. "I don't really have an escape plan. I think we'll have to stay here a few days. Until everythings calmed down." "Alright thats fine." Alaska said. "I've been in worse situatoins." Alaska begins to recount. The scene goes to Swanson and Holmes working on the "temple". Holmes attempts something only to get shocked. "Ow fucker." he exclaims. "Uh... for something like that I'd use this." Swanson says handing Holmes a tool. "Oh... thanks." Holmes says as he takes the tool. They continue working. Holmes tries the procedure again and is shocked again. "OWW! God dammit I thought you said this would work!" Holmes said venting his anger on Swanson. "I said I'd use it. Not that it'd work." Swanson replies casually. "Fuck you." Holmes says getting back to work. He tries the procedure a third time and this time right after he hit enter an earthquake occured. "Did you get it that time?" Swanson asked as there was no shock. "No I... I don't think so. Its giving me the same coding..." All of a sudden the icy roof began to cave in. "Oh son of a..." Holmes began before the peices hit the ground. The scene then goes to Holmes and Swanson hidden inside the ice. "Are? Are we alive?" Swanson asked. "Well either that or I'm in hell." "Well then guess that we're alive cause Hell would be pretty damned hot and its still freezing!" "Yea... but I'm with you." Holmes said. "Look we may not like each other but I've got a feeling we'll either be stuck down here a while or we'll die down here. Can't we, if not be friends, just get along?" Holmes sighed, "Fine but just because I think we'll starve before to long." "Well... actually...." Swanson said. "I've got a few days worth of food hidden in my Below Zero suit..." "Thank the lord. Saved by a food loving fatass." Holmes said. Swanson glared at him. "I mean great. Way to go Swanson. Now we just have to find some water." "I think with some of our tools we can melt the ice..." "Great. Warmth is covered. We should be good... for a few days." Alaska begins to monolouge. "It was a great week stuck down there with Swanson. We actually did become friends. We talked about everything... everything but why we were there." Scenes begin to show the two talking. "Then we were saved." The monolouge ends. An excavator is heard along with a blow torch. "I believe we are getting close to the temple Dr. Halsey." "Good," Halsey says. "I want you to have an opening to it within the hour." "Actually ma'am. It should be only a few short seconds." The excavator replies. Within seconds the ice next to the two turns red and melts. An excavator is seen. "HOLY SHIT! MA'AM YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! SWANSON AND HOLMES ARE ALIVE! WE HAVE FOUND THE TEMPLE!" The monolouge starts back up as the scene goes back to real time. "So I think we should be able to survive for just a few days." "Good." Alabama says. "Then lets hurry the transfer begins in a few minutes."